<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potential Fic by PotterAdicted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798463">Potential Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterAdicted/pseuds/PotterAdicted'>PotterAdicted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Hurt, Panic Attacks, Test? Product? Kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterAdicted/pseuds/PotterAdicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, this is a little exerpt.  It's 3 AM, I'm a bit high, and I wanna know if this is a story that people would be interested in reading?  Yeah, so like the first bit of a draft of a first chapter so y'all can tell me.  Sweet.  Thanks y'all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potential Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter…  Peter didn't know where Peter was, how Peter was, who Peter was.  Was Peter Peter?  He, didn't know.  He just.  Was.<br/>
And then he wasn't and it was too fast and too loud and there's people pushing him, sweaty, scared, he can taste fear but is it his?  He doesn't think so but he doesn't think so a lot of the time and oh God he's being shoved and shoved and shoved and pushed and then he's okay.<br/>
He's breathing, everything is warm.  Everything is calm.  Ocean?  Waves?  Sand, or snow or..  City.  Warmth, sun, smog, spandex covering his whole, He Is Peter Parker and that makes everything even better.<br/>
No, what makes it best is He Is Spider-Man, doing Spider-Man things.  Eating the greatest sub from Delmar's, on top of the greatest view in New York City, the greatest city.  One day, he"d even be the greatest Avenger (right now it's Thor, but don't let anyone tell Mr. Stark that.  Or, Thor either.  It changes too often.)<br/>
That was why it was the greatest moment, and he was just about to jump up and swing when-<br/>
Ambulance?  Ambulance.  Wait, why ambulance why where what why is P e t e r.  Being taken to hospital?  Maybe?  That's where ambulances go and-<br/>
'I think I need to go to the hospital…'<br/>
"SOMEONE-......PLEA-.....-N'T-......DEAD!!?!!?!!?"<br/>
He…  Was dead?<br/>
He had never really questioned where he was before, not.  Really.  So, was he?  The more he thought about it, the more scared he felt.  Or, rather his body felt.  He…  Was calm.  Watching.  Waiting.  Why?<br/>
Breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe brea-<br/>
Why?<br/>
No-no-no-no-<br/>
Why?<br/>
"SHE'S DEAD!"  She.  Who was She?  She?  Who smelled like pancakes?  She who spilled cinnamon everywhere and had a crystal for every feeling?  She who sang to her plants and loved them and always danced around the kitchen and she- she- she-<br/>
MAY?!<br/>
"What?"  Peter gasped as he looked around, where…. Where was he?  He was…  Right.  The library at school, he recognized those cheesy posters.  Blast off with a Good Book!  If we tell you that you love reading enough, you just will!<br/>
Alright, what else?  He looked down, his vision swimming lightly.  Right, the stupid white fold-out desks.  His composition notebook, the paper was smooth, but his fingers still dragged on it.  Friction.  He rubbed his hands through his hair once before OH SHI- itch on back of neck snapping up looking to the right.  His hands stung as they rested against his chest, the ball deep again the pink skin.<br/>
"Uh- Are you alright, Mr. Parker?"<br/>
"Oh, yeah, just got those Orphaned-Gen-Z-Trauma-Reflexes ha-ha." What?  Was?  Wrong?  With?  Him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>